


Thirty Seconds of Death

by monocheshaa



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Phanniemay 2016, SO, danny done fucked up, full ghost AU, gg ghostly trio, help this boy, sam and tucker to the rescue, then again sam and tucker were the ones to say "hey lets go in the portal"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocheshaa/pseuds/monocheshaa
Summary: They said he only died halfway. Thank God he and everyone else was in a permanent state of denial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Phanniemay, but thought it would be cool just to make this a separate full ghost AU oneshot :) Imma be writing Ectober every day/week though, so expect an asston of angsty Halloween shots your way.

Go in the portal, they said. You definitely won’t die, they said. It’ll be cool, they said.

Yep, Danny definitely died. And it was definitely not cool.

Well, he thought he did. He was floating as if in an out-of-body experience, he was sure that being shocked with over ten thousand volts of electricity should’ve at least accelerated his now nonexistent heart rate, and Danny was ninety-percent positive that seeing his own charred, horribly marred corpse smoking on the floor was not the norm. In the end, Danny guessed that at this point, he was dead.

Then again, he lived in a family of ghost hunters and supernaturalists. The fact that Danny didn’t realize this immediately said that he was pretty out of it.

Well. This sucked immensely.

“Danny! Oh my god, Fenton, wake the _fuck_ up or I’ll _make_ you wake up!”

He tried to vaguely swim his way down next to Sam; it felt like he was floating on water, he might as well treat the air like a pool. Except he could breathe. Oh wait, he was dead, haha. Did he mention he was dead? Yeah, Danny Fenton was dead and he was slowly starting to realize the fact that he was _deaddeaddeaddeadohmygodhediedohmyeffinggodhediedtherewasnoturningback_ -

“Jesus Christ, Danny! Is that your ghost?! Dammit, are you a ghost? Oh my go-”

“Tucker, shut the fuck up and help me call him down!”

“You can’t just _CALL_ down a ghost, they aren’t on speed dial! He’s literally floating, we just need to pull him down-”

Danny blinked. Their words were starting to blur in his mind. English was starting to become blurry, actually.

“What’s shitty enough in this lab to grab a ghost and pull it down to his body?!”

“Stop fucking cussing, I’m so goddamn anxious we need to call an ambulance or get the Fentons or bury him in the backyard or-”

Sam punched Tucker’s arm forcefully. “ _Think_ , Tucker!”

Danny’s best brother’s face cringed as he wracked his brain to remember where that trinket might be. “G-Ghost Gauntlets! Yeah! Mr. Fenton was talking about a prototype or something-”

Mr. Fenton…? Blurry, blurry…

“Where?!” Sam demanded, ripping open every drawer and cardboard box.

“I-in the cupboard, over there!”

“ _SPECIFICITY WOULD BE FANTASTIC SINCE THERE’S A FUCKING DEAD BODY, FOLEY!”_

Tucker shot up and wrenched open a cabinet next to the Fenton control panel. What was a Fenton, anyway? What was a cabinet…?

“Here!” Tucker shrieked, shoving the skeletal metal gloves over his hands and sprinting (Danny had a feeling that didn’t happen too much) towards the spirit of his dead friend. He dug the needle-like fingers into Danny’s ankle and dragged the ghost to the limp body of Daniel Fenton, then with a boost of adrenaline, shoved the specter into the body.

…Tucker, what did you do to me? My foot hurts…

…What’s a Tucker…?

…Limbs…?

…Lim _b … …_

_’ …_

_…_

_g_

_d e a d_

_h e l p_

_m e_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_**AIR**._

In a violent spasm, he sucked in as much oxygen as his lungs could take. His brain was fried he needed water oh my god I need air help help help 911 mom dad my body’s failing help help help

“ _DANNY_!” Sam and Tucker screeched. He coughed weakly and desperately nudged Tucker.

“A…air…”

“Tucker, go get somebody! Anybody! Call an ambulance!” Sam shouted, quickly starting mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Said boy rushed up the stairs and screamed for help.

“Danny, you’re gonna be okay.”

_I’m gonna be okay._

“You’re gonna be okay, Danny, I promise. Can you hear me? It’s Sam. Keep breathing and for God’s sake, don’t fall asleep. I’m here, it’s okay. We’re here. Don’t fall asleep.”

_Don’t fall asleep. Sam. Sam’s here. I’m gonna be okay._

“You’re gonna be okay.”

_I just died._

“You’re gonna be okay.”

 _I_ died.

“Don’t fall asleep, Danny.”

_I was a ghost._

“You’ll be okay, I promise. Tucker’s coming with help. Don’t close your eyes.”

_I was a phantom._


End file.
